prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 28, 2014 NXT results
The August 28, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on July 31, 2014. Summary NXT Takeover began to take shape this week, starting with the announcement of NXT's new General Manager —William Regal! The ring veteran wasted no time in making an impact, signing a huge main event for the live WWE Network special. In addition to the main event, three more huge matches were confirmed for the extravaganza during an action-packed episode of NXT! While they wait for their next challengers to emerge from next week's No. 1 Contenders’ Tournament Finals, The Ascension barely broke a sweat this week as they earned another decisive victory with the Fall of Man. After the bout, Konnor & Viktor said it doesn't matter if they face The Vaudevillains or Kalisto & Sin Cara at NXT Takeover. The NXT Tag Team Champions declared that the No. 1 Contenders will be victimized at the special, which airs LIVE Sept. 11 at 8 p.m. ET, only on WWE Network! With his first act as new NXT GM, William Regal intended to introduce NXT Champion Adrian Neville to the Superstar he'll be defending his title against at Takeover. But before he could announce the match, Tyson Kidd, Tyler Breeze and Sami Zayn all interrupted to stake their claim to the No. 1 Contender status. In the midst of the bickering, Neville laid down the challenge to all three men for a Fatal 4-Way Match at Takeover, which Regal was delighted to confirm! Sasha Banks issued the challenge for this match after Bayley defeated her for a chance at Charlotte's NXT Women's Title. Unfortunately for The Boss, there was no stopping Bayley this week. Despite Banks’ aggression, Bayley fought valiantly and picked up the win with a Belly-to-Bayley Suplex! After the match, Charlotte came out to confront her Takeover opponent. The champion said she'd destroy Bayley and gave her the opportunity to give up. Bayley stood up to Charlotte and offered her a handshake, which the NXT Women's Champion refused. The rampage of Bull Dempsey continued this week, as he quickly put a stop to Angelo Dawkins’ dancing. Dempsey charged at his foe at the opening bell, trapping him in the corner and pummeling him. Bull did not let up, claiming another victory with the Bulldozer. Does the same fate await Mojo Rawley when he takes on NXT's Wrecking Ball at NXT Takeover? Though they seemed capable of getting along, the shaky bonds between the Fatal 4-Way participants broke down in the end. A dazed Neville found himself on the wrong end of Zayn's Helluva Kick after Breeze ducked. Prince and Kidd then argued over who should pin the NXT Champion, until Kidd shoved his partner into a Blue Thunder Bomb by Zayn. Kidd pounced on the opportunity and pinned Neville to win the match! The Hart Dungeon graduate's celebration didn't last long, as Zayn clobbered him with a Helluva Kick. The fired-up French-Canadian then grabbed the NXT Championship, gazing at it deeply as NXT came to a close. Will Takeover end the same way? Results ; ; *The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) defeat local competitors (1:10) *Bayley defeats Sasha Banks (3:10) *Bull Dempsey defeats Angelo Dawkins *Tyson Kidd & Tyler Breeze defeats Adrian Neville & Sami Zayn (10:00) Image Gallery 8-28-14 NXT 1.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 2.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 3.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 4.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 5.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 6.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 7.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 8.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 9.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 10.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 11.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 12.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 13.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 14.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 15.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 16.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 17.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 18.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 19.jpg 8-28-14 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #113 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #237 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events